


Kitty Snuggles.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Castiel (Supernatural), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Dean/Castiel ABO fic inspired by the post 'my wife is three weeks away from her due date and our cats love snuggling her belly'.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 286





	Kitty Snuggles.

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at abo. im going easy also this fic is inspired by a picture i saw on Instagram.

"Cas? Babe? I'm back home. You in here?"

Dean calls out, stomping his mud-soaked boots on the mat, before kicking them off and padding into the house. The scent of honey and ginger, a thin trace of vanilla, mingled with that of a sated Omega fills the air, and Dean breathes it in, eyes shut as he pauses to fill his lungs with the scent and smiles. Although Castiel's scent is quite prominent in the house, Dean is confused upon receiving no response. With his eyebrows raised, he trudges in. The scent of a curry greets him when he nears the kitchen, and he walks in to inspect the kitchen, where a pot is simmering on the stove, a wet ladle beside it on the counter, which means Castiel must have been here a while ago. 

"Bee? Peanut? Cas?"

There's no incessant meowing pestering him, which again, quite bizarre, neither are there any balls of white and black fur licking at his leg as they usually are. Strange, Dean wonders, but glances back down. 

With a quirk of his lips, Dean swipes some curry off the ladle and brings it up to his mouth to sneak a taste. Mhm. Always so good. Still confused about Castiel's whereabouts, since his mate usually waddles over to the front door with a loopy grin the moment Dean walks in, Dean walks in to the living room. The television is playing, and the host of a reality show is laughing, but from where Dean is standing, he can only see the back of the couch, so he walks over to the couch and-

Snuggled up on the couch, with Bee on his stomach, and Peanut at his feet, is Castiel. 

A smile spreads across Dean's lips as he leans down on the couch, eyes skimming over Castiel's sleeping body, over the big, round bump where his stomach is. He's clad in a pair of loose black shorts, and one of Dean's old band tee shirts. His dark brown hair is pressed against the pillow of the couch, and Dean watches as his chest rises and falls, slow and steady, and the scent of pure, happy Omega engulfs Dean. 

_Mine_.

His wolf mewls, and he reaches down to trace a light knuckle over his mate's cheek. Part of him wants to simply watch, for hours and hours, as Castiel dozes, snuggled up with their cats, but part of him wants to reach down, pick Castiel up and take him to their room to cuddle with him for as long as they possibly can. 

Hazy blue eyes flutter open at the touch of Dean's fingers to his cheek, and widen at the sight of Dean. 

"Dean."  
Castiel states, his voice heavy with sleep as he struggles to sit up, one hand wrapped over his large stomach as he sits up. Peanut, who has awoken by the commotion, jumps off Castiel's stomach to the foot of the couch. 

"Hey baby."  
Dean smiles, walking around the couch to face Castiel, dropping to a crouch in front of Castiel, right between his parted legs, as he slips his arms around Castiel's stomach, dropping a soft kiss right above his navel. 

"I didn't hear you come in."

"S'okay, I just came. Didn't mean to wake you, you just looked so adorable all snuggled up on here. Needed to touch you."  
A hand grazes across Dean's neck, and Dean leans up, nuzzling into his Omega's neck, nipping at his scent gland, before drifting his lips farther up, until they reach Castiel's lips. With a swift motion, Dean captures Castiel's lips in a soft, languid kiss, simply drinking in the taste of Castiel's lips, while a hand scratches at his jaw, through his stubble, and he reaches up, his hands rubbing across Castiel's stomach. 

A sudden pressure against Dean's hand has him pulling back, and Castiel chuckles.   
"He knows you're here."

Dean grins, eyes wide as he peers down at Castiel's stomach, rubbing his hands over the bump. There's another pressure, this time harder, and Castiel winces, but the smile on his face never falters. It's Dean's time to laugh now, as he reaches up to kiss Castiel's jaw.   
"Already a fighter. Just like your daddy, aren't ya', Jack?"

"And which dad are we talking about here?"  
Castiel asks, cheeky little Omega that he is. 

"Obviously me," Dean grins, baring his shiny white teeth to Castiel, who pouts, raising his eyebrows at Dean as he narrows his eyes at Dean. 

"You have till the count of three to correct that answer, Mr. Winchester."

Dean laughs, nosing against his mate's cheek, breathing in the soothing scent of honey and ginger, as he slips his arms under Castiel's thighs and behind his back.   
"Hold on tight," He mumbles, before scooping Castiel up in his arms, prompting Castiel to yelp as his hands tighten around Dean's neck, blue eyes peering into Dean's with mirth dancing within them. 

"Missed you so much, baby. Missed both of you."

Castiel cracks a grin, burying himself in Dean's neck, undoubtedly breathing in Dean's Alpha musk, before gazing back up at Dean. 

"We missed you too, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
